New Lives & New York
by guysfirstletter
Summary: Austin and Ally are now 25 years old. Austin left Miami to go to Toronto. Ally is now a music teacher in a music school in New York. They still think about each other, even if it's been 10 years. Will they meet again? Yes they will. But it isn't going to be easy. Please give it a try. :)


**Hey hey readers ! Since I'm a sucker for Auslly, and you liked my first one shot, I decide to start a new fan fiction. Sorry for any mistakes…you know I'm not English. Well, I do not own Austin & Ally. Enjoy :D **

**Ally's POV.**

My life has a lot changed from the teenage years, now I'm a music teacher at the MUNY school, in New York. I left Miami ten years ago. I miss my family so much, but here I have a wonderful job and new friends. Last week was my 25th birthday. I didn't to too much for my birthday, like a party or something, I just had a dinner with my closest friend Kate and her boyfriend Michael. I had a great time that night, Michael is very funny. I'm happy that Kate has such an awesome guy in her life. When I came back from the restaurant I laid on my comfy bed, and looked at an old album of pictures from when I was sixteen. So many years have passed, things changed, a lot. My attention was caught by a particular photo. He was hugging me tight, his head was leaning next to mine, he had his arm around my shoulder, and we were both smiling. I wonder what he's doing now. If he still remembers me or he totally forgot about me. I still miss him. Yeah after 10 years, I still think about Austin. Let me explain, so when Austin's parents Mike and Mimi lost their store in Miami, they had to move to another city. They went to Canada, in Toronto and obviously Austin left too. For a couple of months we called and e mailed each other. But the time passed and I haven't heard of him from eight years now. Even the friendship with Trish and Dez wasn't the same without Austin. I decided then to move on, and start to focus on my life, I moved to New York. I think it was the biggest decision I made in my life, I didn't want to leave Miami, my family, Trish and Dez, but I felt like I didn't belong there anymore. Austin was very important to me, and knowing that he wasn't there with me, destroyed me. When I told Trish and Dez, they understood me, and my parents were happy that I was going to follow my dream of going to the music school. Sometimes I wonder how he's doing, if he's okay, if he found another songwriter, if he's going to get married to a wonderful woman. About my love life, let's just say that I'm hopeless, my first and last boyfriend Jason, cheated on me with Julie Clay, the most popular girl in school. I don't really care about him now, he hurt me, so he doesn't deserve my tears. He's totally not worth-it.

**Austin's POV. **

That house was very cold and big. It was in worst place that you could find in New York. Burglaries, murderers were very usual. I lived there with six other guys, the half of them was homeless and the rest escaped from their home, like me. I love my parents, but living in Toronto wasn't for me, especially being the shop assistant in their mattresses store. I didn't want to be a shop assistant for my entire life, I tried to keep on doing music, but I just couldn't. It wasn't the same without her. One day I packed all my stuff and went to New York, hoping that I'd find a job that I actually like. I know it might seems dangerous, I mean I had a job and a home in Toronto, but I hated that city, because was the reason why I had to leave Miami. I haven't heard of Ally, Dez and Trish in ages... I wonder what they're doing. Dez is probably one of the most important video maker in the business, maybe Trish is managing a new client, and Ally… well she's probably engaged to some guy and she still writes songs, for herself or for someone else…someone that isn't me. I'd feel terrible if she found another partner, but I can't complain, since I'm the one that left. I loved her. Yeah. I loved her, and I think I still do. She's just too perfect to forget.

**No one's POV.**

"_Hey buddy, what are you doing?" _asks Chris to Austin.

Chris , an Afro-American guy, 27 years old, was abandoned by his mother when he was 3 years old. He's one of the six guys that live in the house. He never met his father, a rich business man, that didn't want to have anything to do with the baby, so he left her girlfriend alone.

"_Nothing much, just thinking" _replies Austin while he was holding a picture of Ally.

" _Thinking about Ally, huh?" _

"_What? No… I forgot about her. It's been 10 freaking years."_

"_Forgot about her huh? You're holding a picture of her. I think we have a different meaning of the verb -forget- " _

"_Ok fine, I didn't forget about her. How could I? Sometimes it hurts so much… you know.. knowing that I will never see her again.."_

"_You can't forget about her, because she's somewhere waiting for you… " _Chris isn't sure about his words, but he hates to see his best friend so heartbroken.

"_Thanks… but I don't think so." _

"_Oh c'mon man! You're only 25! The world is full of girls, you'll find one, trust me, Now grab your guitar, Travis is waiting for us." _

With that, Chris left and Austin put the Ally pic in his pocket.

_**Sooo, what did you guys think? I'll explain the Travis character in the 2**__**nd**__** chapter **____** Please review. Bye 33 **_


End file.
